Technology
The technology in canon Naruto is quite confusing and seeing as this is an Alternative Universe RP with its foundation based on the Naruto, canon you can find some similarities. On the ground of technology, we try to be less confusing and for that reason you'll see less modern or Industrial technology than you can find in the canon. It is safe to say that there won't be much electric hardware or advanced technology. Instead of making a list of available items it is safe to assume that the technology is based on 1600-1650 technology. In the major cities there is some more advanced technology - such as electricity - but this is quite expensive and used more often to improve living conditions in general or can only be afforded by the rich. Hospitals in capitals and large important cities use electricity to power and make some of their medical hardware work - but this material isn't much more than machinery that can help the hospital personnel stabilise and maintain a stable situation for their patients. For surgery and aid, they use medical ninjutsu or knowledge that they have on the human body to perform surgeries. Think for example one heart rate monitors. For more recreational purposes, yes, there are televisions. These take, however, a lot of electricity to work and there isn't much to see on them simply because there aren't many people who own a television and there is a rather low request for them. You can expect literally little to watch - most likely just one channel which is what the local broadcast can provide (so have fun watching the same thing over and over again). Radio communication is developed and used, but mostly by the military. There aren't many recreative radio channels - likely one or two in the large cities - and radio hardware is quite expensive to just buy for recreation. There is also technology that allows the build of airships. One might wonder why we have airships and not easier transport, such as steamboats or even cars? The answer is that the source that drives the airships is rumoured to be chakra and currently the only nation fielding airships is the Lightning country, who uses them as military hardware instead of civilian transports. They keep the technology of airships quite secret and so far any attempt at trying to steal the driving technology has resulted in nothing but failure - the personnel is trained to deal with situations where they might need to deal with disabling and preventing others from reverse engineering the technology that cause the airships function. It isn't rare that much of the hardware for the airships is rigged to deal with the prospect of being stolen - requiring seals or certain methods to work. (Player) Made Technology * Dragon Steel Most often called Dragon Steel. The reason for this is because of the properties that it can withstand high temperatures and is quite resilient/endurable. It is in contrast to the more popular chakra flow steel rare but has the trait that it repulses chakra than being able to conduct it. * Chakra Metal The steel that is forged in a special way to allow it to conduct chakra better. * Charka Binders Chakra Binders are devices that are wrapped around a person's neck. As they are tightened to an uncomfortable fashion, they furthermore cut down the ability to actively mould chakra. Thus disabling one's option to use ninjutsu. * Chakra Blockers Infamous from their introduction and use by the forces during the time of Shoji's Oppression, many variants still are being used to this date. * (Earphone) Communicators Small devices that use small bits of chakra to relay a message to another communicator for rapid communication during and out of missions. * Elfrine Gemstone A new kind of gemstone discovered recently in a valley in the south of the Rain province, in a mine of the Omari, this jewel has the unique and extraordinary ability to store chakra Category:Technology Category:Dragon Steel